Library
by VladsGirl
Summary: How much fun can Draco have with one library, a hypnotized Ron and a cute captured Harry? Rated M for under aged sex and mild rape. Yaoi, boyxboyxboy, three some warning, mild rape, shota-con, DracoxRonxHarry.


DRACOxRONxHARRY Warning: Boy on boy sex. If you dissaprove, DumbleDore says: GTFO Mutha Fucka! Cuz it's time to get gay up in hizza! YAOI SHOTA UNDERAGED BOY ON BOY BUTTSECKS! Please, do not read if you don't like.  
Jumps right into sex, so be forewarned. And it PWP so don't worry about following along. Its just fanfiction porno. This has NO PLOT WHATSOEVER. I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco strode proudly down the hallway, his usual walk, even with nothing to be proud of. A proper, simple walk. He held a certain potion in his school robe pocket. Snape had given him a very rare and special potion after much unmentional influence and persuation. A certain clue to what kind of persuation would be that Draco's nether regions still hurt. Latley after a few enticing encounters with Ron and Harry, Draco had been secretly falling for the two boys. He was headed to the Grand Hall where Harry and Ron were still hanging around after dinner, info provided by Fred and George Weasly.  
Ron and Harry gawked at the sight of Draco taking a seat next to them at the table. Draco silently thanked God above that Ron was drinking something. The two other wizards sat, mouths slightly ajar.  
"What? Do I need a reason to sit next to you two?" Draco asked, showing a fake but very convincing confuzed and hurt look.  
"H- Hell yes! Why the Hell are you over here?" Harry asked.  
"Now now, watch that filthy mouth of yours, scarhead," Draco sneered. Ron rolled his eyes. Draco found the perfect distraction for Ron to look the other way as he spotted Hermione walking though the doors of the Grand Hall. "Here comes the Mudblood," He spat out. Both Ron and Harry turned to look and Draco ever so quickly and gracefully whipped out the potion and poured it into Ron's drink. Hermione didn't even see a thing besides the fact that Draco was sitting there.  
"What on Earth is he doing," Hermione said, starteling Draco, "sitting there with you guys?" She finished.  
"We don't even know!" Ron cried in confusion. At that, Draco stood up calmly and walked ever so properly out of the Grand Hall.

Self Charmed Potion:  
Discription: Once the Potion is made, you may charm it to any effect you desire. The effects last for only two and a half hours, no matter what and must be consumed through the mouth. If waited on too long to consume it, the charm will wear off and no effect will take place.  
Effect authorization: Two hours after being consumed

*(What Draco charmed the potion to do:  
"Ron shall become victim of my demands and acciure my personality"

_______________After Ron and Harry left the Grand Hall_  
"I'm gonna stay in the common room and try to get some studying done," Ron said before looking over at Harry, who was yawning.  
"Yeah okay. I need to sleep before I pass out right where I stand," Harry said and added a light laugh. Ron looked down at the tired boy, thinking how cute he was. Ron had developed major feelings for the adorable and slightly younger wizard. Ron watched as the fragile boy headed upstairs to the boy's dormatory, tired and worn out.  
Ron sat down in one of the lusious chairs with his bag of books and flipped through them to the subjects that were covered earlier today.  
Ron studied for a couple hours, and nearly everyone had gone off to bed. Draco walked silently through the portrait of the fat lady after muttering the password in a low voice. Draco caught sight of Ron, his back turned to him.  
"Bring Potter to the library at ten o clock," Draco whispered, sending a subliminal message to the red head. Ron didn't flinch, but the potion abrewing inside of him sure did. And sure enough, at ten o clock, Ron put his books away, headed upstairs, and shook Harry awake.  
"Harry wake up, I need to take you somewhere," Ron said, his voice more demanding than usual. Harry, as confuzed as he was, got up and dressed.  
"Where are you taking me, Ron?" Harry asked after Ron grabbed the burnet's wrist and practicly dragged him out of the dormitory.  
"Don't ask so many questions," Ron said coldly and walked properly and heavily down the hallways of Hogwarts.  
Harry shut up, just letting Ron pull him down the hallways. He was worried as hell, wondering what the hell was up with his best friend.  
Soon they arrived at the library, where draco stood against a wall in the shadows. Ron suddenly forgot why he was there.  
"Ron, what are we doing? Ron, I'm scared!" Harry cried, pleading with his friend. Ron couldn't answer.  
"Weasley! Shut Potter up!" Draco barked before Ron immediantly stepped behind Harry and pulled him close by putting a hand over his mouth. "Good Weasley. Tonight, you are not yourself. You will do whatever I say and act in my ways"  
"Yes, Malfoy," Ron obliged, terror striking through Harry's eyes.  
"Now, undress Potter!" Malfoy barked and Ron spun Harry around before looking him deep in the eyes and taking a button between two fingers on Harry's school robes.  
"Ron!" Harry shot up and arm, knocking Ron's to the side, "You're not really going to do what he says, are you?" Harry asked, paniced. Hair fell in his emarald eyes.  
"You're not going to let him get away with that?! Pin him down and undress him the hard way!" Draco shouted. Ron pushed Harry over onto the ground. Harry landed with an "Oof" and tried backing away before Ron came to his knees and pinned Harry down, unbottoning the younger wizard's school robes fiercly. Harry panted and writhed beneath Ron as his clothes became discarded, one garment at a time.  
Ron stood Harry up, holding Harry's hands behind his back as Harry stood naked with a slight blush tainting his face.  
"Ron? Why are you doing this? Harry asked and looked up into Ron's unemotional face with tears in his eyes.  
"Very good, Ron, Very good," Draco applauded as he stepped closer and closer to Harry. Draco grasped Harry's chin and turned his face side to side. "You're one good piece of work, Potter," Draco's hand touched Harry's lower stomach and Harry gasped and cringed backward into the emotionless Ron.  
Draco suddenly leaned in to kiss the shaking boy forcefully, with no mercy. He instantly invaded the Gryffindor's mouth with his tounge, pleasuring Harry who already had retaliated.  
"Ha I win already!" Draco said with a laugh and went in to kiss Harry again. They kissed for a while, sharing saliva as Harry put up with Draco's hands carressing and teasing his body. Although Harry had no intention of having any kind of sexual interaction between himself and Draco, he still felt the blood rush through his manhood as it got hard. Harry moaned into the kiss as Draco's hands went a little to far low. The buldge in Ron's pants grew as he listened to his best friend moan in pleasure.  
Draco stepped back to remove his clothes and command Ron to hand Harry over so Ron could remove his own.  
Soon the three boys were undressed and kissing eachother. Draco moving from kissing Ron to licking down Harry's jaw line, causing the young Gryffindor to moan loudly. Draco let go of Ron to kneel down and take Potter with him. Draco gestured with his head to Potter to start on Ron's cock.  
Harry grabbed Ron's base awkwardly, feeling his best friend in his hand. His lips touches the tip before his tounge darted out to lick the very tip. Ron let out a gasp. Harry glanced over at Draco, who's expression read "not impressive"  
"Well what do you want me to do!? Im a fucking inexpirienced virgin! Not to mention this is my best friend!" Harry whined. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
"Need help getting started?" Draco asked.  
"Yes"  
"Ron! Take advantage of Harry! Use him to meet your needs!" Draco commanded. Harry didn't have any time to gasp before Ron grabbed ahold of Harry's head and forced himslef into Harry's mouth. The younger Gryffindor let out a "Hmmnf" noise as he felt Ron's erect length inside his mouth. The redhead pumped in and out of his friend's mouth, roughly grabbing and pulling at Harry's long, tousled hair. Harry's eyes shone brightly with tears through his large round glasses, feeling violated and used as he pleasures his best friend, Draco intently watching over him, judging and enjoying.  
Draco's mouth met Harry's as the Slytherin began licking the very base of Ron's length. Ron groaned in absolute pleasure. The two felt the tall redhead's thighs tighten as he readied himself to come. Draco pulled away and left Harry to take Ron's load. Harry gagged and spat as he tried desparatley to swallow.  
White hot seed ran over Harry's pink peach lips after Ron realeased him.  
"I know you're tired Ron, but now it's time to show Potter the real thing." Draco grinned, seeing terror flood through the young wizard. He looked up to Ron to see if he was going to do what Draco had just commanded. Ron just simply nodded obedianlty and turned Harry around. Harry writhed in Ron's grip.  
"Ron! No! Somebody help!" Harry cried. Draco laughed as he watched Harry panic and wriggle in Ron's strong hold.  
"You're not getting out of this! I fucking put spells and charms around the library! Nobody can fucking hear you!" Draco roared with laughter as Harry cried and tried squirming out of Ron's grip.  
Harry let out a loud gasp as he felt his friend's fingers intruding the inside of his rectum.  
"No! Ron don't do this! Please!" Harry cried, trying desparatley to fight back. Tears streamed down Harry's cheeks. Draco sat back and watched as Ron shoved his large penis all the way into Harry, who let out a sharp, shrill cry. "RON! DON'T! RON FUCKING STOP IT!" Harry screamed and fought back as much as he could.  
"Shut up!" Draco stomped over to Harry and shoved his penis into Harry's unexpecting mouth. Harry's shouts ceased, but the moans still carried on strong. After a while of pumping and thrusting, Harry got used to Ron's penis, and accually started moaning in pleasure.  
"Ron! He's enjoying it! Make him hurt!" Draco said darkly before ROn grabbed ahold of Harry's hair and pulled his head firmly back, causing Harry to scream a muffled cry of agony. 


End file.
